The Gateway/Transcript
"Dancing with an Angel" plays in the background. Drake narrates what happened in the past. '' Drake: "My name is Drake." ''Shot of The Haunting: Minecraft Movie of Drake witnessing Herobrine. Drake: "Ever since I was a kid, my friend Armen and I have been haunted by something evil, a spirit named Herobrine." Scene transitions to a part The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine (Part 3), where Grayson and Armen are fighting Herobrine's floating Bow and Arrow. Drake: "After learning about this spirit, Armen and I went on a journey to stop it from tormenting us." Scene transitions to The Haunted Episode 6.5: Campfire Drake: "The journey was long, and along the way, we made many friends and discovered many amazing things." Scene transitions to The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine (Part 5), where Armen sacrifices himself to kill Herobrine Drake: "However, in the end, Armen had to sacrifice himself to kill Herobrine. Worst of all, Herobrine wasn't even destroyed." Scene skips ahead to the aftercredits scene, where Armenbrine emerges out of the lava. Drake: "At the last moment, Herobrine's free spirit possessed Armen." Scene switches to The Haunted Episode 3: Witnesses, where Armen stands in the middle of the market in the Red Keep during his attack. Drake: "Since then, it's been Armen's face people have feared, destroying towns and lives." Scene transitions to The Haunted Episode 13: The Magic Library, where Drake destroys one of the Sacred Diamonds. Drake: "Three months ago, with the help of my friends Grayson and Mia, we destroyed one of the Sacred Diamonds Herobrine uses as a power source." Scene skips ahead to the part where Herobrine leave's Armen to die. Drake: "As a direct result, Herobrine left Armen's body, however, that was the only thing keeping Armen alive. In the end, he was finally able to pass away." Scene forwards to the ending of the episode, where the three characters leave each other in their own, respective portals. Drake: "After that, Grayson, Mia and I all went our separate ways." "The Last of Humanity" is then played in the background. Drake then explains what happened after the destruction of the Sacred Diamond. The shot of the Magic Library on the outside from The Haunted: Resurrection Trailer ''(also known as ''The Shadow of Herobrine Trailer) is shown with the continuing flow a lava as the place is slowly destroyed. Drake: "Destroying that diamond also caused the area around to be devastated. That area just happened to be..." Scene transitions to another part of the trailer, which shown the interior of the Library. Drake: "...the most magical place on this side of the planet. Now that magic is spreading violently..." Scene ''transitions to another part, showing the abandoned village of Uldin.'' Drake: "...and warping the world around us. That release of magic could truly be called a cataclysm." Cutscene ends with The Haunted: Shadow of Herobrine logo, and then the Episode number and name. The next scene shows Drake returning home from the pathway. Music from ''The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine (Part 3) ''plays. Drake: "Ah, it's good to be home. Drake walks up towards a crater. Drake: "Oh no...What happened while I was gone?" Drake examines another crater ahead. Drake: "Looks like a battle went down." Drake walks up the stairs Drake: "Well, besides that, everything seems to be in pretty good shape." Drake walks up to find two Lizards. Drake: "Oh great! Lizards nesting here." Drake scares them away. Drake: "Shoo! Get out! Shoo! Out! Leave!" Drake follows them until they retreat into a tunnel. Drake: "I didn't build that tunnel. Did they seriously dig through?" Drake finds one near his teleportation circle. Drake: "Hey! Get out of here! Shoo! Shoo! Got to block those out, how dare they!" Um...hmm...looks like this place got...a little broken." Drake notices more Lizards. Drake: "God! These things are everywhere!" Drake examines his portal. Drake: "My portal seems to be in pretty good shape, but I wonder why I couldn't use it. I had to walk all the way back, but there's no visible signs that it was broken...weird. Well, in any case, I'm going to see how the rest of my house is doing. Drake proceeds towards his bedroom. He notices more Lizards. Drake: "Oh my god! Out, Lizards! Out! Bad." Drake walks into his bedroom. Drake: "Oh, my bedroom looks pretty good. Very nice, very nice." Drake rips off some vines. Drake: "Euh! Looks like it got covered with some vines." The music transitions. Drake looks outside of his room, then to Uldin. Drake: "I don't see any of those Lizards." Hahh...beautiful down there." Drake heads over to his secret door. Drake: "Let's see." Drake presses the button to open the door Drake: "Well, I know for a fact that he...took my diamond that took from him I guess, so I guess he kind of just took it back, but...uhh...alright." Drake opens the secret door and it reveals what has happened to the room that used to contain the Sacred Diamond. Drake examines the room while speculating what had happened. Drake: "Oh no...no, it was held up in the magnets and he just...he punched a hole through the wall of the mountain and just took it. He ripped everything to shreds. Man, these magnets were so expensive...ugh. Oh well, I'll just have to repair it in time. That hole in the wall is going to take a lot of telekinesis to fix up. Oh man, my rune circles. Those fire runes are hard to come by! Ugh...I'll fix it another time. For now, I really don't have anything to do..." Drake exits the room and closes the door. Drake: "...eversince Armen passed on. I don't have any goals or aspirations." Looks out one of the secret windows. Sighs and turns away. Drake: "I guess I'll just head upstairs and research some spells or see if I can invent some new ones. Huhhh....there's no reason to. I already have incredible spells that I learned." Drake exits the secret corridor. Drake: "Oh well." Rips off vines. Drake: "Stupid vines." Drake then senses something he hadn't in a long time. The music transitions to the sad music played when Armen died in ''The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine.'' Drake: "Wait a minute...I sense a presence. Who's there?! Drake turns around and only sees an aura. It flies up and speaks to Drake in a weak voice. Armen: "...Help me..." Drake then realizes who it is. Drake: "No...No! There's just no way. I would never mistake that presence for anybody else, but you died. You died. I don't...I don't understand. Drake decides to go to his teleportation circle. Drake: "I need to go. I need to get to my teleportation circle. If that really is him...that I just sensed, he said 'help me'." Drake reaches the circle. Drake: "OK. OK, you just need to think clearly. That was Armen's presence I sensed, and that spirit had to be Armen, and he said 'help me', therefore...OK, OK. I need to find Grayson. I have magical stones that are bound to the magical signature that his Dragon Egg gives off. Then, if he still has the Dragon Egg...alright." Drake takes out a Bound Waystone from his chest. Drake: "I'm going to find Grayson." Drops the stone in the circle. Drake: "I need his help with this. I just...hope that he's willing to give any assistance." Drake activates the portal and teleports to a desert. Music transitions into the mysterious song played in ''The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine.'' Drake: "Whoa! The dragon egg is in...a desert? OK then, if this is a desert, then why in the hell is there a huge skyscraper in a forest?!" Walks towards the skyscraper. Drake: "This really makes no sense. It looks like the skyscraper and the forest was just plopped down in the middle of the desert. How does even..what...OK. Oh, if the Dragon Egg is going to be anywhere, it's got to be in that building. What a building that is. It's huge. No building is like this since...before I even came to this world." Stops by the water in front of the skyscraper. Drake: "Oh great! I have to step in the water. I hate water." Attempts to jump on remaining stones, but falls on the second jump. Drake: "Ahh! Oh, why me?" Enters the building. Finds a drop upon entry. Drake: "Ugh...this place is so old and ruined." Turns around to see a Mercenary outside. Drake: "Uh! Oh my god...there's a mercenary outside." Drake heads deeper into the building. Drake: "There's no way they can be following me. I teleport around. They can't physically follow me, unless...oh no, Grayson is here, and they're after him." Drake looks around to find Grayson. Drake: "Hello?!" Grayson: "Hello?" Drake: "Hello?" Grayson: "Drake?!" Drake: "What? Hello?" Grayson: "Hi!" Drake: "Uhh...hello omnipotent voice" A torch is put down and Grayson jumps down. Music transitions to another song. Drake: "Oh! There you are! Hello." Grayson: "What are you doing here?" Drake: "I came here to find you, actually." Grayson: "Why?" Drake: "Well...I'll tell you that in a second. First, there's mercenaries up there. I just saw them. Have you had mercenaries after you?" Music transitions back to the mysterious music. Grayson: "Did they follow you?" Drake: "No, they didn't follow me." Grayson: "But why? I thought I lost them." Drake: "They're not after me. I teleported around. They can't possibly follow me." Grayson goes to check. Grayson: "I don't...hear anything." Drake: "I saw them with my own two eyes." The two climb back up. They stop at the window. Grayson: "Wait! Wait...yep, there's one right there, looking around. How many did you see?" Drake: "Uhh...just the one but..." Grayson gets shot with a Wooden Dart. Drake: "...mercenar-Never travel alone!" Yep, the guy I saw didn't have a bow. There must be another one. You alrigh-Woah!" An arrow was shot. Grayson manages to climb back up and retreats behind Drake, who's taking cover at the doorway. Drake: "Alright." Grayson: "Wait...uhh..." Drake: "What?" Grayson: "You think we could...go around them?" Drake: "We could, but...they know we're here. They can see us. Speaking of here, what exactly is this place?" The two climb up. Grayson: "To be honest, I don't know. It looks like a skyscraper, doesn't it?" Drake: "Yeah, it does, but ancient and destroyed. I mean there haven't been skyscrapers since the world before we came to this one." Grayson goes up to a room with large windows and spots the Mercenary Captain. The music changes to a more tense song. They stare at each other, the captain circling the windows. Grayson: "Hello." Drake: "They can't attack us." Grayson: "I know, I know. To answer your question, I honestly don't know this, but this island just appeared out of nowhere." Drake: "This whole island came out of nowhere?" Grayson: "Local fishermen just...said it appeared. The world was shaking, and...I think we caused it." Drake: "I know...ever since the Magic Library exploded and melted down." Grayson spots a mercenary inside the building. He shoots towards him. Grayson: "Get-! I got him." Drake: "Nice. Whatever it was when the Magic Library melted down, the world's been changing. You must've felt all the earthquakes. Everyone's felt them, but their not earthquakes." Grayson: "We created a magical plague, Drake." Drake: "Magic in the Magic Library...it spread across the entire world. It was once contained." Grayson: "Right now we need to think." Drake: "Alright, alright." Grayson: "We need to kill those mercenaries or escape." Drake: "Listen, I came here for another reason, but let's take care of these mercenaries." The two head outside. The music soon becomes chaotic. Grayson: "Hold...watch out." They turn to see two mercenaries. Drake: "Found them!" Drake fires a fire spell at them, but misses the first time, then hits the second time and creates a fire barrier. Drake: "Stay back!" The mercenary tries to attack Drake, but Drake launches another barrier. Drake: "Ah! Damn mercenaries. DIE!" Drake summons lightning, killing one of them while Grayson kills the other. Grayson: "Got him." Another mercenary runs around the corner. Grayson: "There's another one!" Grayson and the mercenary shoot at each other. Drake lobs another fire spell at the mercenary and then an explosive spell and kills him. Drake: "That should take care of him. Drake sees another arrow go by. Drake: "Another!" Drake gets shot by the captain. Drake: "AH! Dammit. Do you have any health potions on you?" Grayson: "Yeah, yeah." As Grayson approaches Drake, who's confronted by the captain, Drake launches another fire spell, but misses the captain and hits Grayson. Grayson: "AH! Not me!" Drake: "Dah! This one's not gonna die." The two pursuit him through the forest. The captain was a far distance. Drake: "Hold on, I got this one." Drake summons lightning, but misses. Drake: "Aw! He's out of range." Grayson: "Here Drake, you need a health potion?" Drake: "Yeah." Grayson: "I only have a couple left. Got to make more. Here." Hand him the potion. Drake: "Glass bottle?" Finds the potion in the water. Drake: "Oh, thank-you." Drake drinks the potion up. Drake: "Really needed that. Still pretty worked off. These arrows...alright." Drake turns left to find another mercenary. Drake: "There's one!" Grayson: "I see one!" Drake launches a fire spell at him. Drake: "I'm not gonna last much longer until I get some rest." Drake launches an explosive spell. Grayson takes notice. Grayson: "Whoa! Where'd you learn to do that?" Drake: "A thing I picked up recently. I'm still not that great with it. I sometimes find myself...ah...blowing myself up. It's not fun." Drake charges up one last exploding spell... Drake: "Alright, this is the end for you, mercenary. ...fires, but hits the water, instantly disabling it. Grayson: "He's still alive." Drake sends a fire spell at it, igniting him. Grayson: "There we go." Grayson goes over and finishes him off. The music transitions to calm music. Drake: "Well, he's dead." Grayson: "Yeah." Drake: "So...about the reason I came here, Grayson." Grayson: "What is it?" Drake: "I finally made it back to my house, and...well...something disturbing happened. I saw a spirit, and...you know how I can sense their presences?" Grayson: "Yeah." Drake: "Who they are and if I felt it before, I know who it is, and I sensed Armen's presence on this period." Grayson: "Armen? I thought he was dead." Drake: "I did too. I felt his life force fade in, and I'm almost sure he is dead, but his spirit...his spirit contacted me. You have to have a very strong will to contact someone in your spirit. I have a feeling...something horrible has happened...so I need to find him." Grayson: "I'll come with you." Drake: "It's just..." Grayson: "He's my friend too." Drake: "Thank-you Grayson. I genuinly appreciate that." Grayson: "Here. You look hurt." Grayson hands him another potion. Drake: "Yeah, I could...really use this, so thanks." Drake downs the bottle all the way. He then tosses all of his bottles into a nearby pond. Grayson: "How do we even go about finding him, wherever the hell he is?" Drake: "Well, that's exactly the problem. He's...not exactly here, in this world. In fact, getting him might be really, really challenging. You see-" Grayson: "What's that?!" Drake: "We might have to go to hell." Grayson: "I...I'm sorry. What?!" Drake: "Yeah, we need to go to hell." Music transitions to adventurous music. Grayson: "Oh." Drake: "We need to travel to hell to find him, or...beyond it. Actually, we need to go to hell and into the demon realm beyond hell. It's even-" Grayson: "How do you even know about this?" Drake: "I've heard rumors about it-Oh, there's a slug at your feet." Drake spots a slug at Grayson's feet. It runs away. Drake: "Ew." Grayson: "That looks like a leech. Move away from the water" The two then climb out of the hole. Drake: "Grayson, are you still willing to go with me even if I'm going to hell and beyond to the demon realm? Grayson: "Alright. Armen's practically family. We've all been through so much together. Honestly, I will." Drake: "Thank-you. I appreciate that. I really could use...I could use your help Grayson. I really could." Grayson: "Do you have any leads? Let's go." Drake: "Well...I actually know the most plausible way to get to hell. There's a giant portal directly to it, in a very large dead part of the world. I don't know if it's still intact since the Magic Library. Grayson spots something behind Drake. Drake turns around to see a demon. Grayson: "What the hell was that?" Drake: "That was a kind of spirit...a demon. Actually, not from the demon realm, but from Hell. You remember...him, Grayson? Category:The Haunted Category:The Haunted: Shadow of Herobrine Category:The Gateway